Scintillator materials, which emit light pulses in response to impinging radiation, such as X-rays, gamma rays and thermal neutron radiation, are used in detectors that have a wide range of applications in medical imaging, particle physics, geological exploration, security and other related areas. Considerations in selecting scintillator materials typically include, but are not limited to, luminosity, decay time, emission wavelengths, and stability of the scintillation material in the intended environment.
While a variety of scintillator materials have been made, there is a continuous need for superior scintillator materials.